


i'd marry you with paper rings

by cressisaqueen



Series: anne with a social media au [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shirbert, also jane and charlie aren't in this one because time skip and things happen, in which anne's friends are the entire awae fandom, okay spoiler warning mary gets sick but doesn't die you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cressisaqueen/pseuds/cressisaqueen
Summary: new message from best bosom friendbest bosom friend [9:48 am]: are you ready to find the wedding dress of your dreamsannE [9:50 am]: as long as we get coffee on the wayannE [9:50 am]: planning a wedding while simultaneously teaching a bunch of 13 and 14 year olds is the definition of hell
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Cole Mackenzie/Roy Gardner, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Prissy Andrews/Winifred Rose
Series: anne with a social media au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	i'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place roughly 5ish years after the first one (which you should read if you haven't yet) also fuck the timeline which requires med school gil's just automatically a doctor 
> 
> thank you all so much for all the wonderful comments on the first fic it encouraged me to write this one i hope you all like it!!

**new message from anne-girl**

**anne-girl [6:29 pm]:** running late swamped at the school can't meet for dinner see you at home love you

 **gil [6:43 pm]:** no worries love you too

**_The Blythe/Lacroix Fam:_ one new message from Bash**

**Bash [7:00 pm]:** you had dinner plans for 6:35 i'm hoping my brother is engaged now

 **Mary <3<3 [7:03 pm]: **yes!! can we officially add anne to our family?

 **gil [7:05 pm]:** no

 **gil [7:05 pm]:** she was really busy with work so we never got to dinner

 **gil [7:06 pm]:** i'm not mad because of course work will be busy for her that's not her fault but i'm kinda bummed you know? 

**gil [7:06 pm]:** i've been planning this proposal for almost three months i just want everything to be perfect 

**Mary <3<3 [7:08 pm]:** i know it will be perfect gilbert you both love each other so much she'll say yes no matter how you ask 

**Bash [7:08 pm]:** i still think my proposal was the best in the family but blythe's will probably be okay too 

**gil [7:09 pm]:** oh gee thanks bash for the huge vote of confidence

**new message from Diana Barry**

**Diana Barry [7:24 pm]:** did you propose to anne?????? 

**Diana Barry [7:24 pm]:** she hasn't texted me and i didn't want to ask her and possibly ruin the surprise but we're all so anxious

 **gil [7:25 pm]:** we?

 **Diana Barry [7:25 pm]:** literally everyone who has been involved in your relationship drama since you two met 

**gil [7:26 pm]:** makes sense 

**gil [7:26 pm]:** and no she was busy at work 

**Diana Barry [7:27 pm]:** aw noo 

**Diana Barry [7:27 pm]:** does she know you're planning to propose?

 **gil [7:29 pm]:** we've talked about it and what getting married would mean for our careers, but i don't think she suspects anything 

**Diana Barry [7:30 pm]:** well let me know if you need anything 

**Diana Barry [7:30 pm]:** marilla (and ruby) have been asking for updates nonstop so please please let me know if you need anything 

**gil [7:32 pm]:** will do di thanks 

* * *

_**anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now getting married:**_ **one new message from Diana**

**Diana [9:25 pm]:** update #12325: anne was too busy to go to dinner so they are NOT engaged

 **Tillie [9:28 pm]:** no!! they're so in love it's what they deserve 

**Cole [9:29 pm]:** and anne wants to marry gilbert like So Badly she won't stop talking about it

 **Diana [9:31 pm]:** gilbert said he'd let me know if he needs our help but that means he won't say anything at all

 **Diana [9:32 pm]:** we might need to do some meddling of our own

 **Josie [9:34 pm]:** oh of course absolutely 

**Moody [9:34 pm]:** and by meddling??? 

**Ruby [9:36 pm]:** obviously plan everything down to the minute so nothing will get in their way

 **Cole [9:37 pm]:** because we can foresee everything that might possibly mess up their engagement 

**Ruby [9:37 pm]:** yes! thank you for understanding 

* * *

**new message to cole macbaddy**

**annE [6:12 am]:** i think gilbert was going to propose last night

 **cole macbaddy [8:24 am]:** oh yeah?? 

**annE [8:37 am]:** i mean we were supposed to go to a fancy dinner and he's been acting kinda weird lately?

 **annE [8:38 am]:** like anytime marriage or a married couple is mentioned he gets all awkward and jumpy

 **annE [8:38 am]:** AND marilla and diana have been very very sketchy lately especially whenever i say gil's name 

**cole macbaddy [8:42 am]:** maybe he's pregnant 

**annE [8:43 am]:** ha ha 

**cole macbaddy [8:45 am]:** but you want to marry him right? the last few weeks when you've said so have not been clear at all

 **annE [8:46 am]:** of course i want to marry him i love him so much 

**annE [8:46 am]:** but we've never been the best at communication and i don't want him to think i don't want to 

**cole macbaddy [8:47 am]:** he knows how much you love him 

**cole macbaddy [8:47 am]:** i'm sure it's gonna happen soon just stay patient 

_**the best of avonlea (+ gilbert):**_ **one new message from Tillie**

**Tillie [10:23 am]:** who wants to start a betting pool for who will be the first of us to get married??

 **gil blythe [10:40 am]:** tillie you do realize me and anne are the only ones in the group who are in a relationship right

 **Josie Pye [10:42 am]:** i don't know cole and that barista guy have definitely been flirting for so fucking long it's about time they smooched

 **cole macbaddy [10:45 am]:** i do not flirt with roy!!! 

**annE [10:46 am]:** the biggest lie you've ever told 

**annE [10:46 am]:** but gil's right we're the only ones close to getting married 

**annE [10:47 am]:** i mean not that we are getting married just we're the ones closest to possibly getting married since we're dating and all

 **mad-eye moody [10:49 am]:** my money's on ruby and that guy at her work

 **Ruby GIllis [10:51 am]:** i know you're being sarcastic but i appreciate being acknowledged 

* * *

**new message to moody**

**gil [10:53 am]:** should i be worried??

 **moody [10:55 am]:** about what? 

**gil [10:55 am]:** anne being so quick to say that we're not getting married and that it's only a possibility 

**moody [10:56 am]:** maybe she's worried you think you guys aren't ready for marriage yet

 **gil [10:57 am]:** but we've talked about marriage before and we know it's something we both want 

**moody [10:58 am]:** i rarely know/understand what anne is thinking it might be something you have to ask her yourself 

**gil [10:58 am]:** fine i'll communicate with my girlfriend 

**new message to anne-girl**

**gil [11:01 am]:** you want to get married someday right?

 **anne-girl [11:04 am]:** yes?? 

**anne-girl [11:05 am]:** why do you ask

 **gil [11:06 am]:** no reason just curious 

**anne-girl [11:06 am]:** oh okay then 

**new message to moody**

**gil [11:08 am]:** i think i made it worse 

* * *

**new message from best bosom friend**

**best bosom friend [1:32 pm]:** guess who's visiting for the weekend!!

 **annE [1:35 pm]:** whomst??? 

**best bosom friend [1:37 pm]:** cole and aunt jo! 

**best bosom friend [1:37 pm]:** aunt jo just called my parents apparently she's been invited for this club thing and is hosting this amazing party 

**annE [1:38 pm]:** that's incredible!!

 **best bosom friend [1:39 pm]:** it's supposed to be very fancy and elegant and also a great opportunity for someone to propose to their girlfriend of almost five years 

**annE [1:40 pm]:** i've said it before he'll propose when he's ready 

**best bosom friend [1:40 pm]:** you shouldn't have to wait when you're ready though 

**annE [1:41 pm]:** honestly i'm fine waiting 

**annE [1:41 pm]:** i know he's the one i want to marry so whenever he's ready i will be too 

* * *

**_anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now getting married:_ one new message from Diana**

**Diana [1:45 pm]:** gilbert needs to propose and soon because anne is doing a very good job of hiding it but she's getting anxious 

**Moody [1:46 pm]:** the boy is a straight up mess we have to act fast or else they're never gonna get married

 **Cole [1:48 pm]:** me and diana's aunt are visiting soon for a fancy party he needs to propose there

 **Tillie [1:50 pm]:** how do we convince him?? if he's so worried how will he actually manage to propose to her 

**Diana [1:51 pm]:** i think we need to call in reinforcements 

**Ruby [1:52 pm]:** marilla?? is it that bad? 

**Josie [1:52 pm]:** she might be our last hope 

**new message to Marilla Cuthbert**

**Diana [3:06 pm]:** hi marilla! sorry to contact you out of the blue, but we have an emergency 

**Marilla Cuthbert [3:08 pm]:** Is it about Anne? She's not hurt is she? 

**Diana [3:08 pm]:** no nothing like that at all 

**Diana [3:08 pm]:** it's about gilbert actually

 **Marilla Cuthbert [3:09 pm]:** Gilbert? 

**Diana [3:09 pm]:** he's been trying to propose to anne but it's never been a success and they're both getting anxious

 **Diana [3:10 pm]:** you're the most sensible out of everyone we know could you try talking to them?

 **Marilla Cuthbert [3:11 pm]:** Absolutely. 

**Marilla Cuthbert [3:11 pm]:** I'm getting a little sick of tiptoeing around the subject of marriage when I speak with Anne.

 **Diana [3:12 pm]:** trust me we all are 

* * *

**one missed call from marilla cuthbert (anne's mom)**

**one new voicemail from marilla cuthbert (anne's mom)**

**voicemail transcript:**

_Hello, Gilbert. I hope I'm not calling at an inconvenient time, but I must speak with you._

_Diana has informed me that you've yet to propose to Anne. When I gave you my permission to ask her, I assumed you two would be engaged within a week or two. It's been three months now._

_I'm not forcing you to rush anything, but Anne can become insecure over things such as this and it might cross her mind that you don't want to marry her. I'd suggest you speed things up._

**new message to anne-girl**

**gil [5:29 pm]:** your mother is terrifying 

* * *

_**the storyclub:**_ **one new message from annE**

**annE [12:35 pm]:** i'm on my lunch break so i have to be quick but i got a promotion!!!! 

**best bosom friend [12:38 pm]:** oh anne that's amazing! 

**cole macbaddy [12:39 pm]:** does that mean you're the principal now

 **annE [12:39 pm]:** ha ha no 

**annE [12:39 pm]:** i get to teach my own writing class now!! i have an actual classroom all to myself!!!! 

**best bosom friend [12:40 pm]:** anne i'm so happy for you! 

**new message to gil blythe**

**annE [12:41 pm]:** guess who got a really cool awesomely amazing promotion at work today

 **gil blythe [12:43 pm]:** umm let me guess

 **gil blythe [12:43 pm]:** tillie? no no it has to be moody

 **annE [12:44 pm]:** wow you're really bad at guessing 

**gil blythe [12:44 pm]:** i mean it could be my amazing girlfriend anne shirley cuthbert who's the best teacher in the world 

**annE [12:45 pm]:** definitely getting warmer 

**gil blythe [12:45 pm]:** that's awesome! i'm so proud of you 

**gil blythe [1:15 pm]:** we should celebrate tonight 

**annE [2:49 pm]:** yes!! i could cook i've been meaning to try one of mary's new recipes

 **gil blythe [2:50 pm]:** yes that sounds wonderful 

**photo sent to m(om)arilla**

**annE [10:24 pm]:** we're engaged!!! 

**m(om)arilla [10:26 pm]:** Oh Anne!! Matthew would be so proud.

 **annE [10:27 pm]:** he's lucky he doesn't have to listen to rachel lynde screaming about how it's finally happening

 **annE [10:27 pm]:** speaking of rachel please don't tell anyone yet we want to surprise everyone

 **m(om)arilla [10:28 pm]:** I'll try, but Rachel will know if I'm hiding something from her. 

**annE [10:28 pm]:** god i'm scared for when she actually does find out

 **m(om)arilla [10:28 pm]:** We all should be. 

* * *

_**The Blythe/Lacroix Fam:** _ **one new message from gil**

 **gil [9:37 am]:** mary you can officially add anne to the family

 **Mary <3<3 [9:40 am]: **WHAT

 **Mary <3<3 [9:40 am]:** you mean you finally asked her!!!! 

**Bash [9:41 am]:** congrats blythe you managed to wake a five year old from a completely different city 

**gil [9:42 am]:** technically not my fault 

**Mary <3<3 [9:43 am]:** oh gilbert we're so happy for you!!! delly too! 

**Bash [9:43 am]:** remind me to include that you have me to thank for your entire relationship in my best man speech 

**gil [9:44 am]:** if i remember correctly the only think you did was watch pride and prejudice 

**Bash [9:45 am]:** an important building block excuse you 

* * *

**_anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now getting married:_ one new message from cole**

**cole [11:02 am]:** the party's tonight and anne has not been picking up on my hints i think something bad happened

 **moody [11:05 am]:** same with gilbert 

**diana [11:07 am]:** anne's been dodging all of my questions too 

**diana [11:07 am]:** she claims she's prepping for her tribute to aunt jo's wife but she has had jane eyre memorized since sophomore year of high school so that's a straight up lie 

**tillie [11:09 am]:** do you think they got engaged already and are just messing with us??

 **ruby [11:09 am]:** be realistic tillie they're two of our closest friends they would've told us if they got engaged 

**josie [9:49 pm]:** i can't believe tillie was right 

* * *

_**planning a wedding is hard:**_ **one new message from mary lacroix <3 **

**mary lacroix <3 [4:02 pm]: **delly is being very dramatic and wants me to confirm that auntie anne said she could be the flower girl 

**annE [4:04 pm]:** well the dress we bought the other day definitely won't fit ruby so someone's gotta wear it 

**mary lacroix <3 sent a video**

**mary lacroix <3 [4:06 pm]: **she obviously isn't excited at all 

**m(om)arilla [4:07 pm]:** She's gotten so big!

 **Bash [4:09 pm]:** including her appetite she eats three times as much as the average person

 **gil blythe [4:10 pm]:** thank you for reminding me to check with the caterer that delly has an entire buffet table just to herself 

_**the best of avonlea (+ gilbert):**_ **annE sent a photo**

**annE [12:59 pm]:** we finally have our save the dates! 

**cole** **macbaddy [1:01 pm]:** dammit i have another wedding that day 

**Tillie [1:03 pm]:** i'm assuming you don't want me to send this to jane and her family

 **annE [1:03 pm]:** only send it to prissy she's the only cool one 

**Ruby Gillis [1:05 pm]:** oh speaking of prissy i heard she started dating my friend winifred 

**mad-eye moody [1:06 pm]:** your sorority friend winifred? 

**Ruby Gillis [1:06 pm]:** yeah! 

**Ruby Gillis [1:07 pm]:** oh wait 

**Tillie [1:07 pm]:** prissy can just be deprived of her plus one rights

 **annE [1:09 pm]:** guys i'm fine with it as long as gilbert is 

**gil blythe [1:10 pm]:** yeah i'm fine with it too

**new message from gil blythe**

**gil blythe [1:13 pm]:** are you really totally fine with winnie possibly coming to our wedding

 **annE [1:14 pm]:** yes gil i am 

**annE [1:14 pm]:** she was an important person in your life and i don't want to be the reason you don't talk to people who matter to you

 **gil blythe [1:15 pm]:** i love you

 **annE [1:15 pm]:** i love you too

 **annE [1:15 pm]:** omg we should totally get married 

**gil blythe [1:16 pm]:** omg we totally should 

**new message from best bosom friend**

**best bosom friend [9:48 am]:** are you ready to find the wedding dress of your dreams 

**annE [9:50 am]:** as long as we get coffee on the way 

**annE [9:50 am]:** planning a wedding while simultaneously teaching a bunch of 13 and 14 year olds is the definition of hell 

* * *

**new message to roy**

**cole [2:34 pm]:** hey so um my friend is getting married in a couple months and i was just wondering if you'd want to go with me

 **cole [2:34 pm]:** absolutely no pressure just thought it would be fun 

_**the storyclub:**_ **one new message from cole**

**cole [2:46 pm]:** he hasn't responded why hasn't he responded 

**diana [2:47 pm]:** when did you ask? 

**cole [2:47 pm]:** like 15 minutes ago 

**kindred spirit [2:48 pm]:** do you want to see my wedding dress so you'll be distracted

 **cole [2:48 pm]:** how long did it take you to find the right one

 **kindred spirit [2:49 pm]:** that's beside the point look how pretty it is 

**kindred spirit sent a photo**

**diana [2:50 pm]:** we got there at 10 in the morning and didn't leave till 2:30 

**kindred spirit [2:50 pm]:** IN MY DEFENSE there were a lot of really pretty ones 

**new message from roy**

**roy [2:51 pm]:** yeah that would be fun! lemme ask my boss if i can take off work 

_**the storyclub:**_ **one new message from cole**

**cole [2:53 pm]:** he responded 

**cole [2:53 pm]:** he's coming with me to the wedding

 **diana [2:54 pm]:**!!!! 

**kindred spirit [2:54 pm]:** the power of simply looking at a picture of my dress 

* * *

**one missed call from Bash**

**two missed calls from Bash**

**one new voicemail from Bash**

**voicemail transcript:**

_Blythe, I know you're busy with work and I know the wedding is in a few days, but please come home as fast as possible. Something happened to Mary._

**new message to Bash**

**gil [8:20 pm]:** what happened???? is she okay???

 **Bash [8:34 pm]:** she had a heart attack 

**gil [8:35 pm]:** oh god okay i'll be there as soon as i can 

**gil [8:36 pm]:** how are you and delly? 

**Bash [8:38 pm]:** delly's with my mom so she's being taken care of

 **gil [8:40 pm]:** and how are you? 

**Bash [8:41 pm]:** i don't want to lose her

 **gil [8:41 pm]:** you won't 

**gil [8:42 pm]:** mary's stubborn she wouldn't let some silly heart attack take her from her daughter and husband 

**Bash [8:42 pm]:** well you're right about the stubborn part 

**gil [8:43 pm]:** i'll see you soon 

**Bash [8:43 pm]:** see you soon blythe 

**new message to anne-girl**

**gil [8:47 pm]:** mary had a heart attack 

**gil [8:47 pm]:** i'm going to visit her and bash but i'll be back tomorrow i promise i won't miss the rehearsal dinner 

**anne-girl [8:50 pm]:** miss it if you have to

 **anne-girl [8:50 pm]:** give bash and mary my love 

**gil [8:52 pm]:** i will 

* * *

**new message to gil blythe**

**annE [10:12 am]:** how's mary? 

**gil blythe [10:16 am]:** weak but recovering 

**gil blythe [10:17 am]:** she won't be able to make it to the wedding 

**annE [10:18 am]:** a bummer but understandable

 **annE [10:18 am]:** she's recovering that's the only thing that matters 

**annE [10:20 am]:** how are you and bash?

 **gil blythe [10:22 am]:** bash is understandably shaken 

**annE [10:25 am]:** and how are you? 

**gil blythe [10:25 am]:** she's like my sister i can't lose her 

**gil blythe [10:26 am]:** i know she's okay now but what if this is the start of something worse? 

**annE [10:27 am]:** then you'll be there to help because you're a wonderful person and an amazing doctor 

**gil blythe [10:28 am]:** i love you i can't wait to marry you tomorrow 

**annE [10:28 am]:** i love you too 

**annE [10:29 am]:** tell mary that me and marilla are wishing her the best 

**gil blythe [10:29 am]:** will do 

* * *

**new message from Winnie Rose**

**Winnie Rose [3:57 pm]:** i know you told prissy it's okay that i come but i won't if you truly don't want me there

 **gil [4:00 pm]:** winnie we broke up so long ago and we're both happy with our respective partners 

**gil [4:01 pm]:** i would love if you could be there tomorrow but if you think you won't have fun then you don't have to come 

**Winnie Rose [4:03 pm]:** i'm excited to be properly introduced to anne shirley 

**new message to Mary <3<3**

**gil [12:01 am]:** since you couldn't be there bash recorded the ceremony so you could listen 

**gil sent a voice memo**

**voice memo transcript:**

_\- -pared your own vows?_

_\- Yes._

_\- Anne, you may go first._

_\- Oh, wow okay. No pressure there then._

_Gil, when I first met you, I hated you._

_\- No sugarcoating._

_\- Shut up I'm saying my vows._

_After spending time with you though, I realized that we had more in common than I wanted to admit. I also_ liked _you a lot more than I wanted to admit._

_But I was stubborn and jealous and couldn't even imagine why you would ever be interested in me. You came into my life unexpectedly and stayed there even after I wished you would go away._

_You've supported all of my dreams even when they seemed impossible at the time. You laugh at my jokes when they're not funny and you wait for me to catch up on the shows we watch so we can talk about them._

_I love you and I like you. You're my best friend, aside from Diana but she refuses to ever buy me a ring so you'll have to do._

_I can't wait to spend the rest my life with you._

_\- Wow, try topping that Gilbert._

_\- That sounds like a challenge._

_Anne Shirley Cuthbert, you continue to fascinate me every day I spend with you. You're smart and kind and always do the right thing, even when it's hard._ _You have no idea how happy you make me._

_When we first started dating, I would gush about you to literally everyone. A lot of my classmates had to tell me to shut up._

_But I didn't care because I was so in love with you, and I still am. Ask my coworkers._

_I used to always ask Bash how he knew Mary was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He told me he just knew which I never understood. Until I met you. You whacked me with your textbook - which was very heavy by the way - and I knew I was a goner._

_Mary always told me to marry for love and I intend to do just that._

_\- Anne, do you take Gilbert to be your husband?_

_\- I do._

_\- Gilbert, do you take Anne to be your wife?_

_\- I do._

_\- I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss!_

**Mary <3<3 [12:39 am]: **i am very happy that anne hit you with that textbook

 **gil [1:02 am]:** yeah me too 

**Author's Note:**

> s3 finally came out on netlfix and i was wrecked during ep3 so i hate to make mary sick but also i needed a reason to write their vows so sorry mary ily


End file.
